Rendirse no es una opción
by sakirioluca
Summary: sakura se sacrifica para salvar a sasuke y naruto, despues de haber peleado en el valle del fin despues de la guerra, ellos no aceptan su sacrificio y comienzan un viaje para crear un futuro en el que sean felices junto a su compañera. sasuke salvara a su clan, naruto salvara a sus padres, kakashi evitara la muerte de sus compañeros rin y obito y lo mas importante sakura vivira.
1. el sacrificio de Sakura

Después de haberse acabado la 4ª guerra ninja, se había llevado a cabo el enfrentamiento del héroe de konoha, Naruto Uzumaki entre su mejor amigo y hermano Sasuke Uchiha que tras una dura batalla logro abrir los ojos y volver a ser el Sasuke que tanto Naruto como los demás de su generación y otros tantos en konoha conocían.

Ambos habían perdido su brazo dominante al utilizar sus técnicas más poderosas, enfrentándose así el rasengan de Naruto contra el chidori de Sasuke declarando dicho duelo como un empate pero cuando ya se habían dado por vencidos a morir en ese lugar, una mata de pelo rosado apareció y ambos la reconocieron como la otra miembro del equipo 7, Sakura Haruno que estaba en compañía del famoso ninja copia demostrando el mal estado en que la peli rosada se encontraba.

Naruto: Sakura-chan, porque estás aquí Acaso no estabas metida en el genjutsu del teme. (Mostrando una preocupación latente en su voz)

Sasuke: cómo es que estas fuera de mi genjutsu? (no podía creer que su débil compañera de equipo pudiera salir de aquel genjutsu provocado por su mangekyo sharingan.

Sakura: no tengo tiempo para explicaciones, Naruto, Sasuke-kun solo prométanme que no se volverán a pelear (y se arrodillo entre ambos chicos y se dispuso a curar los brazos de ambos chicos tan importantes para ella).

Naruto: Sakura-chan…..para por favor estas muy débil como para curarnos, si sigues así vas a…. (Mostrando una mirada aterrada y preocupada).

Sasuke: que ocurre Naruto? (no entendía porque el baka se había callado hasta que…)

Sakura: lo siento Naruto pero es la única forma que tengo de remediar lo que no pude hacer antes (y tras esas últimas palabras un chacra azul comenzó a rodear todo el cuerpo de Sakura, espantando aún más a Naruto).

Naruto: no, ¡detente! ¡Detente Sakura-chan!(Y tras este último grito desesperado de Naruto que hizo eco en todo el lugar un brillo se comenzó a formar alrededor de los 2 chicos hasta que Sakura les dijo, gracias por todo chicos y derramo unas lágrimas que no había podido dejar escapar,¡gracias por todo! Y luego de eso el destello azul se hizo más fuerte y los obligo a cerrar los ojos sin impedir que Naruto soltara un nuevo grito desesperado ¡sakura-chaaan!Y tras eso cuando ellos abrieron los ojos su amiga ya no estaba y sintieron el brazo que antes creían destruido.

Sasuke aún seguía en estado de shock al observar como la única a la que había considerado una amiga y compañera se había desvanecido de un momento a otro y tras sentir de nuevo ese dolor en el pecho que había sentido cuando ocurrió la masacre del clan Uchiha o cuando mato a Itachi no pudo aguantar más y grito a todo pulmón. ¡Nooo!Y tras eso dio un golpe al suelo dándose cuenta de que el brazo que había perdido en la batalla anterior había sido regenerado por Sakura no pudiendo evitar pensar que su brazo no se comparaba con la vida de su compañera se dio cuenta de un hecho bastante abrumador pero ya era demasiado tarde ya se había enamorado de Sakura pero ella ya no estaba.

Naruto: no, no me rendiré así de fácil ¡dattebayo!

El grito de Naruto me hizo despertar de mi ensoñación y enfurecido por haber perdido a Sakura me levante y lo agarre del cuello de su chaqueta, mirándolo a los ojos con el mangekyo charingan activado le dije:

Sasuke: que no te darás por vencido, hmp no me hagas reír dobe, Sakura ya no está, como la traerás de vuelta ¡dime dobe! (Pronunciando con rabia esas últimas palabras.)

Naruto: la traeré de vuelta usando un jutsu prohibido que se encuentra en el pergamino que robe cuando era pequeño teme así que suéltame que necesitare tu ayuda.

Sasuke: (lo solté) a que técnica te refieres dobe?

Naruto: al Taimu toraberu (viaje temporal) esta técnica nos permitirá viajar en el momento exacto en el que Sakura comienza a usar esa técnica y así podremos detenerla no sin antes prevenir nuestra salud futura, entendiste teme.

Sasuke: es obvio usuratonkachi, por quien me tomas, por ti baka?

Naruto: a quien llamas baka, teme?

Sasuke: pues no veo a otro por aquí tu si?

Kakashi: (quien había escuchado toda su conversación) ok chicos, primero se han puesto a pensar en donde se encuentra el pergamino?

Naruto: se rasco la nuca y miro a Sasuke

Sasuke: ya era demasiado bueno para ser verdad...(y solto un suspiro siendo observado por el baka que al parecer esperaba que yo le diera la respuesta como siempre ha sido, bueno por lo menos algo es algo).

Naruto: y bien….?

Sasuke: si no fuera porque se en dónde está el pergamino, te metería un chidori por el culo baka (mirándolo con ojos de cazador a lo que Naruto trago exageradamente).

Kakashi: pues bien en donde está?

Sasuke: Kakashi…..no te importa robarle a tu propia aldea? (mirándolo como si se hubiera quitado la máscara).

Kakashi: na, ya me tiene muy aburrido las misiones de konoha así que creo que esto será entretenido. *.*

Sasuke: (con una gota en la cabeza pensando en que Kakashi solo por simple aburrimiento va a traicionar a la aldea) Naruto….

Naruto: yo me apunto, no puedo abandonar a Sakura-chan aunque tenga que pasar de mi propia aldea ^-^

Sasuke: (aunque ese último comentario no le agrado demasiado ignoro la molestia que sintió ya que había algo más importante que unos simples celos) bien, partiremos de inmediato a konoha, llegaremos en la madrugada ¿alguna duda? Y ante la mirada seria de todos incluyendo al rubio…

Naruto: (levantando la mano) puedo ir al baño primero?

Y ante eso Sasuke y Kakashi se cayeron estilo anime y tras eso ambos asintieron ante las idioteces de Naruto, aun encontrándose sentados observando como el rubio se perdía entre los arbustos.


	2. el comienzo de nuestro viaje

Después de la 4 parada que el rubio nos hizo alegando por una "necesidad" al fin pudimos llegar a la aldea, pero estaba demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto cuando iba a activar el sharingan para comprobar las cosas, Kakashi me puso una mano en mi hombro llamando mi atención para luego negar con la cabeza, ante eso solo asentí y comprendí que los shinobis aún no se habían retirado del campo de batalla, seguramente para comprobar que en verdad habíamos ganado.

Nos dispusimos a caminar hacia el lugar en donde se resguardaba el pergamino que tanto anhelábamos, como yo era el único que conocía su posición, cortesía de orochimaru, iba a la cabeza hasta que llegamos a una muralla que separaba a konoha del bosque.

Naruto: teme, porque te detienes aquí?

Sasuke: porque no sierras el pico y observas dobe, aprende de Kakashi.

Kakashi había estado todo el rato caminando sin decir ni una sola palabra, cosa extraña pero favorable para Sasuke ya que detestaba el ruido.

Naruto observo a Kakashi y se le acerco lo suficiente para comprobar lo que creía

Naruto: no es justo teme, yo no puedo caminar dormido

Sasuke: (y ante esas palabras me le acerque y comprobé con una gota en la cabeza que la única razón de que Kakashi estuviera tan callado era porque efectivamente nos había seguido durmiendo)

Naruto: creo que lo mejor será despertarlo y también podría… (Y fue acercando su mano hacia su máscara con intenciones de bajarla hasta que...) Kakashi agarrando con una mano la del rubio le dice con voz tétrica

Kakashi: quien osa despertar a tan glorioso dios en medio del mejor sueño de su vida.

Por su mirada mejor hablaba antes de que matara al dobe

Sasuke: Kakashi deja esas payasadas que ya llegamos

Y Kakashi al fin volvió a la normalidad con esa calma tan característica suya y dijo:

Pues ahora hay que entrar o me equivoco Sasuke?

Sasuke: si entraremos utilizando el bunshi ido (traspaso molecular)

Naruto quien se había recuperado del shock provocado por la mirada que le había dirigido su sensei

Naruto: que jutsu es ese teme?

Sasuke: no tienes remedio dobe (sonreí de medio lado como siempre hacia cuando me sentía superior a los demás) has los mismos sellos que yo (y tras hacerlos y comprobar que Naruto lo consiguió lo utilizamos para traspasar la pared que nos impedía obtener el pergamino.

Kakashi: creo que se olvidaron de mi ToT, bueno como todo maestro mi deber es sobrepasar a mis alumnos y tras un puff, apareció dentro del lugar asustando tanto a Sasuke y a Naruto solo que el primero se controló para no gritar como Naruto.

Sasuke: bien ya que estamos todos, prosigamos con el plan

Y así recorriendo el sendero de la guarida llegaron al lugar en donde se encontraba el pergamino, que debido a la guerra anterior se quedó sin protección provocando que no hubiera ningún impedimento para conseguirlo.

Sasuke (abriendo el gran pergamino y encontrando lo que buscaba) bien, memoricen estos sellos, en 15 minutos empezamos, observando el reloj en la pared.

Y tras trascurrir el tiempo, los tres se reunieron no sin antes amarrar el pergamino en la espalda de Naruto por si lo necesitaban más adelante.

Así los tres formando un triángulo comenzaron a hacer los sellos coordinadamente hasta que una luz apareció y se formó un portal que tras un leve asentimiento de Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi entraron primero, seguidamente Sasuke que tras traspasarlo por completo observo que en la entrada de konoha habían dos jóvenes que los miraban atentamente como si hubieran visto a un fantasma al igual que Kakashi los miraba, él no podía creer que ellos estuvieran hay, y sin más decidió que eso sería lo primero que cambiaría en la historia, el destino de óbito y rin junto con la ayuda de sus alumnos que de seguro no se negarían.


	3. mensaje de autor, leanlo y comenten

Si les gusto la historia porfavor háganmelo saber para seguir escribiendo y comenzare a escribir otra sobre que sakura era una miembro del clan uchiha, pero en secreto estaba la información de que sakura era una mescla de una senju y un uchiha , información que solo el tercer hokage, el padre de sakura y la misma sakura conocían, la madre de sakura había muerto después del parto de su hermano menor itama .

Aclaraciones de esta nueva historia.

Sakura tenia el pelo negro y tampoco los ojos verdes debido a que sus ojos habian tenido demasiado poder como para controlarlos asi que se le aplico un jutsu que hacia que a medida que su control de chakra crecia sus ojos iban despertando su verdadero poder convirtiéndose de negro a verde de a poco, también era capaz de sacar a su inner de su cuerpo creando a otra chica que tenia los ojos blancos debido a un gen hyuga y el chakra uzumaki.

Sakura conocio a sasuke con el pelo y ojos negros ocasionando que tras la masacre del clan el creyera que estaba muerta incluyendo que en el clan ella tenia otro nombre , ella se salvo por haberse quedado inconciente en un campo de entrenamiento debido a que había conseguido despertar una parte de su poder. Y luego tras la masacre del clan termino por romper el sello que contenia sus poderes cambiando el color de su pelo y el de sus ojos pero sin perder sus poderes, además de haber despertado el mangekyo sharingan tras la masacre del clan obteniendo después el mangekyo sharingan eterno debido a que su padre antes de morir le había dejado sellado en un pergamino el mangekyo sharingan de sus ojos ocasionando que mis ojos no dejaran de ser verdes, pero el precio fue caro ya que sakura pude ver todo lo que su padre vio antes de morir.

Sasusaku y naruhina próximamente en este nuevo fanfic espero comentarios de esto tambien


	4. un error o una oportunidad parte 1

Cuando atravesé el portal observe como mi antiguo sensei se tensaba, así que para averiguar el motivo simplemente desvié mi vista hacia el lugar que tanto miraba mi sensei, y ahí entendí el porqué de tanta tensión.

Enfrente de ambos se encontraban sus anteriores compañeros de equipo, que por lo ocurrido en la guerra sé que más o menos les paso, imaginándome lo que querría Kakashi me dispuse a caminar hacia él y posar mi mano en su hombro logrando que me prestara atención, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, y con eso pareció bastarle a Kakashi para entender que contaba con mi apoyo, cuando íbamos a dirigirnos hacia los niños para informarnos en la época que estábamos no contábamos con que ese usuratonkachi saliera corriendo hacia ellos gritando como loco.

Naruto: teme, Kakashi-sensei i ¡lo logramos! (Y seguía gritando hasta que se dio cuenta de algo o más bien alguien) AAAAHHHHH es un mini Kakashi ( y seguido de eso apunto hacia la dirección en que se encontraba el grupo de antes curiosos pero ahora atónitos ninjas que era conformado por óbito Uchiha, rin nohara y Kakashi hatake a cargo de su sensei minato namikaze que gracias a dios al parecer aun no llegaba, porque si llegaba no era seguro de que Naruto se controlara y algo era seguro, si confiaban en Naruto todo se iría a la borda con una simple palabra que seguro el rubio soltaría sin pensar, pero al parecer kami no estaba de su lado ese día porque en un parpadeo apareció minato que se encontraba observando curioso a su equipo y al de Kakashi ya que primero sus alumnos ni lo notaron y segundo a esos sujetos no los conocía y considerando la banda que portaban, eran ninjas de konoha, todos excepto Sasuke quien no la portaba por estar tachada.

Naruto al verlo no pudo aguantarse las ganas de ir a abrazarlo, pero no contaba con que su sensei y su mejor amigo predijeran lo que aria así que lo agarraron y redujeron aplicándole una llame para que no pudiera levantarse y delatar su situación.

Sasuke: ni se te ocurra dobe

Naruto: suéltame teme, debo ir, déjame ir ¡dattebayo!(Con desesperación latente en su voz y lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Kakashi: Naruto, entiende que si delatas nuestra posición es posible que el futuro cambie drásticamente, en el peor de los casos podrías provocar tu no nacimiento y desaparecerías para siempre.

Tras esto Naruto dejo de forcejear y se sentó en el suelo tranquilizándose en el proceso.

Sasuke y Kakashi intercambiaron unas miradas y cuando estaban a punto de ayudar a levantarse al rubio alguien se le adelanto.

Minato quien había observado todo, se sentía extraño al ver al chico rubio, era como si lo conociera y quisiera protegerlo de todo, cuando lo observo se dio cuenta del parecido que tenían e incluso usaba las mismas palabras que kushina lo que le extraño aún más, sin darse cuenta ya había comenzado a avanzar hacia el rubio y le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero cuando recibió la mano de chico rubio, el chico levanto la mirada y observo atónito, si no fuera por el pelo y los bigotes se vería idéntico a kushina y comenzó a hacer teorías acerca de los padres de aquel rubio pero, si en verdad fuera lo que pensaba porque estaba ahí y como había venido, decidido le dijo algo que lo despertaría de sus dudas:

Naruto: gracias aahh… (Fingiendo no conocerlo)

Minato: me llamo minato aunque eso ya deberías saberlo o no viajero del tiempo? (y su duda fue aclarada al ver como el rubio se puso pálido).

Sasuke: disculpe señor pero creo que viajar en el tiempo es imposible no lo cree usted?

Minato: (astuto pero no lo suficiente) eso creía hasta que me los tope

Kakashi: (observando como a Naruto y a Sasuke no se les ocurría nada que decir dijo después de suspirar) chicos ya no vale la pena ocultarlo, minato-sensei es demasiado astuto y terco, no sede fácilmente en sus decisiones.

Minato lo observo y de inmediato supo que estaba viendo al Kakashi del futuro, así que sin más preámbulos les dijo:

Minato: espérenme un segundo y fue hacia sus estudiantes para decirles que la misión se canceló, después de algunos berrinches los jóvenes se fueron y minato volvió con ellos y les dijo: siento la tardanza, si no les molesta me gustaría que habláramos de esto en mi casa y tras un asentimiento de los 3 viajeros del tiempo minato uso su hiraichin para trasportarlos a su casa para no perder tiempo, cuando llegaron el primero en reaccionar fue Naruto que quedo contemplando cada objeto del entorno.

Un ruido hizo que Sasuke, Kakashi y Naruto se pusieran alertas pero minato les decía que no se preocuparan a menos que rompieran algo, pero desafortunadamente Naruto sin querer paso a llevar un jarrón que tras caerse se partió en mil pedazos y tanto minato como Naruto tragaron saliva conociendo lo que ocurriría, Sasuke y Kakashi no entendían el comportamiento de los dos rubios hasta que….

Kushina apareció con los pelos elevados por una aura tan roja como el del color de su cabello ocasionando que tanto Kakashi y Sasuke abrieran los ojos como platos y tras asentirse entre ellos, se transformaron en objetos para protegerse de la furia de la abanera sangrienta.

Kushina con vos tétrica: quien fueee….

Minato sin pensárselo apunto a Naruto el cual lo miro como si fuera un traidor y minato solo sonreía nervioso con varias gotitas en la cabeza.

Kushina: tuuu….

Naruto: lo siento, no fue mi intención (con lágrimas en los ojos y arrodillado ante kushina)

Kushina observando a aquel rubio un sentimiento de sobreprotección la invadió y su enojo desapareció sorprendiendo a minato.

Kushina: no te preocupes (batiendo su mano de arriba abajo restándole importancia) era solo un jarrón.

Naruto observo maravillado a su madre y comenzó a hacer reverencia repitiendo a cada rato:

Naruto: no hay duda de que kushina es la mejor *-*

Kushina: si soy la mejor jajajajaja

Y así siguieron hasta que minato y Sasuke ya normal les dijeron: ya paren o no habrá ramen

Y como si hubieran dicho el secreto de la inmortalidad ambos los vieron atentamente con baba saliéndose de su boca y dijeron:

Minato y Sasuke: son como 2 gotas de agua

Pero a la mente de los dos uzumaki solo había una palabra:

Kushina y Naruto: ramen, ramen, ramen.

Y minato solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

Mente de minato: mejor voy preparando el ramen o se quedaran así para siempre y seguido de aquello Sasuke y Kakashi quien se había mantenido fuera de esto se fueron a ayudar a minato a sacar del trance a aquellos seres adoradores de ramen.


	5. un error o una oportunidad parte 2

los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero la historia si así que sin más a leer XD

Después de que los dos uzumaki arrasaran con todo el ramen, Minato por fin pudo continuar con la charla que tenía pendiente con los viajeros del tiempo.

Minato: bien ya que ya no hay distracciones les preguntare sin rodeos, porque están aquí?

Kakashi: ya me esperaba esa pregunta así que iré directamente al grano, al principio nosotros decidimos viajar a través del tiempo para evitar la muerte de mi alumna la cual era compañera de estos dos que lo causaron (ante eso ambos bajaron la cabeza), pero ocurrió algo inesperado y te imaginaras que fue…

Minato: llegaron a una época equivocada no es así?

Kakashi (asintió) pero aún hay más, como te abras dado cuenta soy el Kakashi que conoces pero más crecidito (haciendo un gesto con los dedos ocasionando que a la mayoría le creciera una gotita en la cabeza excepto a Sasuke y Naruto quienes solo le restaron importancia ya acostumbrados a esas tonterías) lo que quiero decir es que evitar el sacrificio de Sakura ya no es la prioridad de la misión. (Tanto Sasuke como Naruto asintieron estando de acuerdo)

Minato: lo que significa que quieren ir cambiando la historia para su beneficio verdad?

Kakashi y los chicos asintieron pero Kakashi agrego algo sumamente importante para ellos.

Kakashi: pero hay 2 problemas. (Ganándose la mirada de Sasuke y Naruto)

Minato: y cuáles son?

Kakashi: el primer problema es que no conocemos la fecha exacta de los acontecimientos y la segunda es que como ocurrió antes no sabemos con exactitud la fecha en que caeremos.

Tras eso Minato se puso pensativo y algo se le ocurrió así que pregunto enseguida.

Minato: por casualidad Kakashi, cuando pasaste el portal fuiste tú el primero?

Kakashi: si, efectivamente fui el primero por?

Minato: porque existe la posibilidad de que tu deseo más fuerte fuera el de impedir un acontecimiento de esta época, ese deseo fue el que le dio un destino al portal y por eso están aquí.

Kakashi: eso quiere decir…..

Minato: justamente eso mismo, lo que significa que cada uno debe pasar el portal para que el deseo que más quieren se cumpla y le den paso al de salvar a su amiga que en este caso sería el segundo deseo.

Sasuke:(quien había estado escuchando todo y analizando las circunstancias en comparación de Naruto que solo escuchaba) y cuando los 3 ya hayamos cumplido ese sueño como nos aseguraremos de que llegaremos a la época en donde Sakura se sacrificó.

Minato: lo más probable es que tengan que pasar todos juntos por el portal, manteniendo el mismo deseo en sus mentes, así el portal los llevara a esa época.

Kakashi: gracias por su ayuda Minato-sensei, pero quisiera decirle algunas cosas con anticipación.

Minato: está bien, adelante puedes hablar.

Kakashi: puede que todo parezca tranquilo pero dentro de un mes la aldea de la lluvia le declarara la guerra a konoha, en donde tanto óbito y rin perderán la vida, pero me gustaría que lo evitara a toda costa ya que si es que no puede salvar a rin, salve a óbito ya que el sobrevivió gracias al fundador de la aldea, Madara Uchiha pero el oscureció el corazón de óbito convirtiéndolo en el nuevo Madara (Minato se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre pero por la cara de Kakashi supo que no mentía y se sorprendió aún más al ver el sharingan en los ojos de Kakashi cortesía que óbito le entrego, tras volver a tener los ojos normales prosiguió)como decía, rin se sacrificó por la aldea tras recordar que el tres colas había sido sellado en su interior para destruir konoha, dejándome a mí una gran carga al haber sido yo el que la mato con el chidori debido a que ella se había interpuesto entre mi chidori y el enemigo.

Tras este hecho el anterior sharingan que óbito me entrego para protegerla, desarrollo el mangekyo y caí desmallado. Óbito había sido salvado por Madara, pero cuando llego, observo como yo atravesaba a rin con el chidori y después de mi caída exploto en ira matando a cualquier ninja que estuviera presente y tras este hecho el antiguo óbito murió hasta llegar el final de la 4 guerra ninja entregándome por completo el sharingan de sus ojos por el futuro de la alianza shinobi.

Tras terminar mi relato Minato estaba horrorizado con lo que le conté y enseguida se levantó y me dijo con una mirada seria, prometo que no dejare que mueran, antes no me convierto en hokage que romper mi promesa.

Y ante esas palabras Kakashi le dirigió unas palabras antes de irse con sus alumnos

Kakashi: gracias ^-^

Y tras esto se fueron a las afueras de la villa comenzando a formar los mismos sellos para abrir el portal cuando se abrió esta vez fue Naruto quien paso primero.

Apareciendo un día antes del ataque del kyubi en el que supuestamente morirían los padres de Naruto.

Continuara…

Espero les haya gustado. Le agradesco a Kuruga Shizuru 19 por su comentario que me permitio aclarar ciertas dudas sin mas que decir me despido y también les aviso que intentare subir minimo 2 caps al dia.


	6. un cambio notable

Después de despedirse de Minato, partieron hacia su próximo destino, en el cual observarían los cambios provocados por ellos, cuando miraron al frente supieron que estaban sobre el monumento de los Hokages, así que rápidamente bajaron a conocer que había cambiado, cuando bajaron el más alegre fue Kakashi, ya que pudo contemplar a su antiguo equipo aún con vida, luego intento activar el sharingan en sus ojos para comprobar que ya no lo podía usar debido al cambio de la historia.

Sasuke fue el primero en reaccionar, llamándoles la atención a Kakashi y a Naruto.

Sasuke: debemos alejarnos de ellos ya que fácilmente pueden reconocer a Kakashi, vayamos con el padre del dobe para saber qué cambios ocurrieron con la historia que conocemos.

Y tras meditarlo un minuto el rubio y el peli plata asintieron para luego dirigirse a la torre del hokage.

Mientras iban corriendo por los techos hasta la torre del hokage, un rubio iba demasiado callado llamando la atención del azabache y del peli plata.

Sasuke: oye dobe, vas muy callado, que te tiene preocupado?

Kakashi: es cierto, hace un momento pasamos el ichiraku y ni lo miraste, acaso te preocupa tu familia Naruto?

Naruto: (suspiro) si, me preocupa que no pueda salvarlos y los vuelva a perder.

Kurama (que había sido sellado en Naruto por el mismo, antes de partir para ayudarles con la historia del pasado) oye, Naruto

Naruto: Kurama pasa algo

Kurama: que cambia conmigo Naruto mocoso, tengo un plan.

Naruto: mmm…no sé. La última vez que cambie contigo desperté en un bosque lleno de lobos hambrientos de los cuales apenas me salve….

Kurama: eso no viene al caso mocoso, apúrate o tomare el control por mí mismo.

Naruto: (suspiro) más te vale cuidar de mi cuerpo mientras estés en el mando o ya verás.

A Naruto le cambiaron los ojos de celeste a rojo sangre llamando de nuevo la atención de sus dos compañeros de viaje.

Naruto (Kurama): oigan mocosos, tengo una idea.

Ante eso ellos solo lo siguieron viendo esperando a que continuara

Naruto (Kurama): porque no antes de ir a la torre hokage se dividen para buscar la información sobre lo que ha cambiado en sus familias o amigos?

Sasuke: es una buena idea pero no llamaríamos la atención?

Naruto (Kurama): eso dependerá de su habilidad de ninja.

Kakashi le hizo una seña a Sasuke para darle a entender que aceptaba y con eso basto para que Sasuke le asintiera a Kurama el cual cambio con Naruto otra vez, cambiando el color de sus ojos antes rojos por el kyubi a celestes.

Sasuke: dobe, supongo que sabes lo que nos dijo el kyubi no?

Naruto: si, nos vemos (pero antes de que se fuera Sasuke lo agarro del hombro diciéndole)

Sasuke: si serás baka, primero debemos tener un punto de reunión y una hora.

Ante eso Naruto se rasco la nuca apenada y Kakashi intervino.

Kakashi: bueno nos veremos en nuestro antiguo campo de entrenamiento a las 7 pm.

Tras las palabras de Kakashi ambos se fueron por distintos lugares

-Con Sasuke-

Me encontraba observando al barrio Uchiha ocultándome en un árbol cercano, hace unos momentos había pasado un Itachi de no más de 4 años cargando a un bebe que pude predecir que era yo, eso me dolió un poco pero me prometí que en ese nuevo futuro que haríamos con el dobe y Kakashi, salvaría a mi clan de los altos mandos de konoha cambiando el destino de todo el clan y aun más importante, el de Itachi y el mío.

Tras eso me di cuenta de que ya iba a ser la hora de juntarme con el dobe y Kakashi así que me fui tal y como llegue, silenciosamente.

-con Naruto- -

Estaba recorriendo las calles de konoha hasta que vi un rostro familiar saliendo de un bar, sin dudarlo lo comenzó a seguir sin ser detectado, pero me salió una gotita en la cabeza al ver que se había adentrado a otro bar, apenas después de salir de uno, típico de ero-sennin, dándome cuenta de la hora, note que se me había hecho tarde para ir donde ya estaría el teme impaciente por que llegáramos Kakashi-sensei y yo.

Pero…

-con Kakashi-

Me encontraba en el antiguo campo de entrenamiento de mi equipo, observando como entrenaban, llegue a las siguientes conclusiones de 4 cosas.

La primera, óbito se había hecho mucho más fuerte, más con su charingan que había desarrollado las 3 comas, pero aun así seguía siendo el mismo tonto de siempre, solo que ahora si me significaba un desafío.

La segunda, yo seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, excepto por que no me uní a ambu y que valoraba a mis compañeros, en conclusión, me volví como el Sasuke que me acompañaba hace no más de 3 min.

La tercera, rin se había vuelto una buena ninja médico, cuidando siempre de su equipo, pero me sorprendió que pudiera controlar al tres colas que por lo visto fue sellado igualmente en rin pero a diferencia de antes, Minato-sensei debió haber reforzado el sello.

Y la cuarta, mi deseo al cumplirse, le dio lugar al deseo de salvar a Sakura.

Tras sentir la chacra de Naruto acercándose, me puse de pie al igual que Sasuke y nos bajamos del árbol en el que nos encontrábamos, y justo cuando tocamos el suelo, Naruto apareció con una cara que no me agrado para nada, seguidamente al notarlos avanzo gritando:

Naruto: ¡ el kyubi se acerca a la aldea, rápido tenemos que actuar!

Continuara…..


	7. sellado por razones diferentes

Después de que Naruto llegara gritando como loco nos pusimos en marcha hacia el lugar en donde, según Kakashi, aparecería el kyubi, y justo cuando llegamos pudimos observar un poco sorprendidos que el que había provocado todo esta vez había sido Madara Uchiha, cubierto por una especie de zetsu blanco, como Madara no había conseguido a óbito al parecer tuvo que hacer esto por sí mismo, incluso estando en esa condición tan deplorable. (Madara solo tenía un rinnegan).

Naruto: Sasuke, yo me encargo del kyubi (tras esto Naruto entro en el modo kyubi completo, tras haber logrado fusionar al Kurama oscuro con el de luz, añadiendo el modo ermitaño).

Sasuke: entonces supongo que tendré que encargarme de ese maldito vejete (y Sasuke activo su rinnegan y su charingan, disponiéndose a eliminar a su antepasado).

Kakashi: entonces yo me iré a leer por ahí mientras hacen el trabajo, me avisan cuando terminen. (Y tras la mirada incrédula de sus estudiantes, desapareció en un puff dejándolos a ellos solos con esa carga).

Naruto y Sasuke: (mente: desgracias).

Después de terminar la batalla Naruto fue a comprobar el bienestar de su familia y tras observar a su madre abrazada a Naruto bebe y a Minato durmiendo en una silla solo pudo decir una palabras antes de desaparecer.

Naruto: fuin (sello) y tras esto después de sellarse a sí mismo al kyubi de esta época se retiró del lugar no sin antes dejándole una carta a Minato sobre las circunstancias.

Naruto y Sasuke se dispusieron a buscar a su mendigo sensei encontrándolo de lo más bien durmiendo apoyado en un árbol con el icha icha paradice tapándole la cara.

Ante la mirada psicópata que sus 2 estudiantes se mandaron entre sí, Sasuke tenía preparado un chidori y Naruto una cubeta de agua *-*, Naruto le vacío todo el contenido de la cubeta al peli plata de un solo golpe sobresaltándolo pero aun así su sensei no pudo esquivar lo que ocurrió después, Sasuke uso su chidori nagashi para electrocutar a su sensei gracias a la conducción del agua que le había tirado Naruto, pero ahí no acabo ya que Sasuke lo metió en un genjutsu, incluyendo a Naruto pero como invitado para su venganza, mientras que Kakashi los miraba con horror a cada uno,(censurado por escenas satánicas e inhumanas, ustedes piensen en lo que sufrió el pobre Kakashi ToT).

Cuando Kakashi despertó, se abrazó a si mismo con lágrimas en sus ojos mirando traumado a sus 2 alumnos que lo miraban satánicamente.

Pero lo peor vino después, ya que al buscar a su tan preciado libro se dio cuenta de que no estaba, y tras buscarlo en todos lados observo que su tan preciado libro (que era como un hijo para el) estaba en manos de Sasuke, pero no en las mejores circunstancias ya que el rubio justo abajo del libro tenía un encendedor que fue acercando aún más al libro hasta que….

Kakashi: NOOO! (El grito se escuchó por todo el lugar)

Y ante la mirada incrédula de sus estudiantes, Kakashi logro romper las cuerdas que lo tenían aprisionado y salvo a su libro de Ser incinerado

Ante la escena que Sasuke y Naruto veían solo una palabra tenían en su mente (PATETICO) observando a su sensei llorando mientras abrazaba a su tan preciado libro como si su vida se le fuera en ello.

Después de haber sido casi asesinados por Kakashi por su "mal comportamiento" decidieron continuar con el siguiente lugar, la masacre del clan Uchiha.


	8. cambiando el destino del clan uchiha 1

Para evitarme problemas, hare que se digan compañeros en algunas ocasiones .y también al Sasuke grande le llamare sasuke1 y al peque sasuke2.

Después de volver a pasar por el portal, inmediatamente tuvieron que esconderse debido a que en esta ocasión habían aparecido en medio del barrio Uchiha, Sasuke reconoció inmediatamente aquella noche, y sin pensárselo mucho decidió hacer un plan para salvar a su clan con ayuda de Naruto y Kakashi, ya que estaba seguro de que no lo dejarían de molestar hasta que aceptara su ayuda.

Sasuke: esta noche Itachi masacrara al clan Uchiha a excepción de mí si es que no hacemos algo.

Naruto: Sasuke….., bien primero tenemos que idear un plan que debemos seguir al pie de la letra, lo más sensato será tener ubicaciones exactas en las cuales ocurrirán los hechos, teniendo la oportunidad de cambiarlos, a lo que voy es…. (En ese momento, Naruto se dio cuenta de la mirada que le mandaban esos dos) quiten esa cara se ven como si hubieran visto a un fantasma.

Kakashi: lo siento Naruto, es que es muy inusual verte diciendo cosas inteligentes o planificadas, es tanto que da miedo.

Ante eso Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y a Naruto le empezó a salir una venita en la sien.

Naruto: pues si siguen así no salvaremos al clan de Sasuke dattebayo (respondió haciéndose el ofendido)

Ante eso la seriedad anterior volvió a hacerse presente en nuestros protagonistas.

Sasuke: entonces que nos ibas a decir dobe?

Naruto: que si sabes cuál fue el primer lugar al cual ataco Itachi.

Sasuke: lamentablemente, llegue cuando todo el clan ya se encontraba asesinado. (Con mirada sombría).

Kakashi: si eso era, yo sé en donde comenzó.

Ganándose la mirada de sus alumnos prosiguió.

Kakashi: según el informe Itachi ataco desde la entrada hasta el final de la villa dejando como últimas víctimas, a sus padres.

Naruto: Entonces que esperamos, vallamos a la entrada (pero antes de ponerse en marcha la mano de Sasuke lo detuvo.

Sasuke: dobe (mirándolo con una mirada significativa)

Naruto: ( bufando) bien tú te encargaras de Itachi, pero si no funciona voy a participar, entiendes?

Sasuke: gracias dobe (y tras estas palabras desapareció de la vista de sus compañeros).

Kakashi: vamos, tenemos que seguirlo para prevenir cualquier cosa.

Y tanto Kakashi como Naruto se dispusieron a seguir a su arrogante compañero.

Contiuara….


	9. cambiando el destino del clan uchiha 2

-con Sasuke-

Pare cuando observe una silueta muy familiar, pasando por la entrada, al verme se quedó quieto y me pregunto:

Itachi: quién eres?

Sasuke: que no me reconoces, Nissan?

Itachi se había quedado helado, el único que lo llamaba así era su hermano menor Sasuke, pero aquel sujeto aparentaba ser más grande que el mismo.

Itachi: es imposible, mi hermano apenas tiene 4 años.

Sasuke: pues te lo demostrare, y tras meterlo en un genjutsu con su mangekyo sharingan y su rinnegan, le enseño todo lo que vivió gracias a él.

Itachi: (callándose al suelo de rodillas tras ser liberado del genjutsu) n...no puede ser…..

Sasuke: pues si me ves aquí eso si ocurrió gracias a tu "servicio hacia konoha"o mejor dicho, la manipulación de danzo hacia consejo.

Itachi: pero si no elimino al clan ellos van a….

Sasuke: matarnos a todos sin dejar a ninguno con vida, es eso no?

Itachi lo miro sorprendido, como se enteró de todo aquello, sin duda su futuro no era para nada agradable, después de todo lo que le mostro, incluida su propia maldad al mostrarle la masacre del clan a un pequeño Sasuke.

Sasuke: si eso es lo que te preocupa, ve a decirles a nuestros padres que un Uchiha que nadie conoce impedirá que cualquier miembro del clan Uchiha muera, pero a cambio tendrán que detener a rebelión contra konoha y una última cosa (activando de nuevo su kekke genkai) no intentes hacerles nada o te las veras conmigo.

Itachi ante la atenta mirada de sasuke1 se dirigió corriendo hacia su residencia esperando que todo lo que sasuke1 le dijo sea cierto y cuando llego se dirigió a sus padres quienes lo esperaban, pero algo extrañados ya que creían que Itachi masacraría al clan.

Itachi: mama, papa tenemos que hablar…..

Con Sasuke-

Cuando me iba a poner en posición de batalla, el dobe y Kakashi se me pusieron al lado en la misma posición que yo agregando.

Naruto: creíste que te dejaríamos toda la diversión teme, no me hagas reír.

Kakashi: esto será divertido.

Ante eso Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír, y alertándose de los chacras que se aproximaban Naruto y Sasuke formaron los sellos de invocación diciendo

Sasuke y Naruto: ¡kuchiyose no jutsu! para luego ser cubiertos de una gran cantidad de humo que rodeo a toda la aldea.

Sasuke: ¡Naruto!

Naruto: tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu (y miles de copias de Naruto se dispersaron, protegiendo cada vivienda de los posibles destrozos que causarían más adelante.

Kakashi: suiton: suijinheki (y una gran barrera de agua comenzó a formarse en torno al barrio Uchiha)

Por último se pusieron al frente de la entrada y Sasuke pronuncio:

Sasuke: raiton suiron no jutsu (y una gran barrera eléctrica recubrió la de agua protegiendo al barrio Uchiha de cualquier enemigo, todo esto paso ante la atenta mirada de los habitantes de la aldea, que al sentir un chacra tan poderoso salieron enseguida de sus casas temiendo lo peor, pero los clones de nuestro amigo Naruto, los tranquilizaron haciendo que todos fueran espectadores de lo que ocurría afuera).

Kakashi: para que no nos reconozcan nos pondremos seudónimos, yo seré grey, Naruto será Gold y Sasuke será black, y también pónganse estas mascaras para prevenir, (después de ponerse las máscaras Kakashi dijo), listos hay vienen.

Y después de las palabras de Kakashi, aparecieron unos enmascarados, que según Kakashi eran de raíz, para que a Kakashi no lo reconocieran se vio obligado a cambiar el color de su cabello al igual que sus compañeros para eliminar cualquier problema, después de su llegada, los de raíz se hicieron a un lado dando paso a su líder quien les hablo de una forma que no les agrado en absoluto.

Danzo: como se atreven a interferir en mis planes? , pagaran caro por su traición (y ante la mirada de nuestros molestos compañeros, danzo dio la señal a sus ambus para comenzar la batalla)

Sasuke: yo me encargo de danzo (activando su técnica ocular asustando a danzo)

Naruto: no vale teme, yo también quiero, me toca a mí….

Kakashi: mientras más rápido mejor así que háganlo los dos, y Gold has más clones que los necesitaremos.

Naruto (Gold): hai, tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu (y aparecieron otras cientos de réplicas del rubio mientras decía) ahora que comience la diversión.

Continuara…..


	10. Destino cambiado, lo que nos espera

Tras asegurarse del bienestar futuro de los aldeanos (de parte de nuestros protagonistas) comenzó la batalla.

Los clones de Naruto fácilmente iban derrotando a los ambus de raíz, dejándolos fuera de combate en segundos, y Kakashi se mantenía atento ante cualquiera que intentara traspasar la barrera en caso de emergencia.

Sasuke y el Naruto real atacaron a danzo sin miramiento alguno, ocasionando que danzo mostrara el sharingan que tenía en su ojo derecho, provocando la ira de Sasuke.

Sasuke: maldito viejo, como te atreves a usar el sharingan de Shisui contra nosotros (y toda esa ira se vio reflejada en el Susano que comenzó a emerger de Sasuke) Naruto!

Naruto: hay voy teme (y estando al lado de Sasuke, comenzó a sacar el chacra del kyubi, todo ante la mirada sorprendida de danzo quien se mostró aterrado cuando el Susano envolvió al kyubi)

Danzo: pe...pero cómo es posible...

Naruto: una escoria como tú no merece explicaciones (mostrando una cara de desprecio por primera vez, ocasionando que Sasuke sonriera socarrón ante lo dicho por su compañero estando de acuerdo)

Danzo: no me queda otra opción (y tras decir esta palabras comenzó a formar unos sellos que Sasuke reconoció inmediatamente.

Sasuke: dobe, agárrate fuerte.

Y después danzo pronuncio:

Danzo: kuchiyose no jutsu (una gran cantidad de humo cubrió todo por completo y cuando se dispersó dejo ver a la invocación de danzo, la cual comenzó a succionar todo a su paso).

Sasuke: (cuando iba a lanzar un katon goukakkyu observo atónito a un niño siendo arrastrado por la invocación, sin dudarlo un momento fue volando con su Susano y logro sujetarlo con la mano del Susano, cuando ya se aseguró de su seguridad, utilizo su katon goukakkyu, que gracias al viento de la invocación causo que las llamas crecieran hasta llegar a la invocación de danzo, logrando que la invocación desapareciera debido al daño que recibió.

Después de lanzar su katon goukakkyu desvaneció al Susano, tomando al niño en brazos, observando sorprendido que se trataba de el mismo solo que más pequeño, cuando cayó de pie suavemente como todo un ninja se dirigió a la barrera que habían hecho y se abrió una entrada, Sasuke2 lo miro extraño después de salir del shock en el que estaba metido anteriormente.

Sasuke2: quién eres?

Sasuke1: un aliado así que ve a tu casa que aquí no es seguro (y seguidamente lo bajo con cuidado)

¡SASUKEE!

Ambos miramos hacia donde se escuchaba el grito y observamos a Itachi corriendo hacia donde estábamos.

Sasuke1: (a diferencia de mí, mi mini copia salió disparado hacia Itachi gritando. Nissan me tenías preocupado, no te paso nada, pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos). (Ante esa escena solo pude sonreír levemente y cerré la entrada a la barrera.

Danzo no salió ileso de mi jutsu anterior, se había resignado a usar el isanagi, pero cuando lo iba a utilizar no conto con que un clon de Naruto le arrebatara el ojo de Shisui usando el hiraishin no jutsu (jutsu de tele transportación de Minato) ocasionando que no pudiera escapar del daño de las llamas de Sasuke debido a que se encontraba anteriormente en el lomo de su invocación, y a que había utilizado demasiado chacra para su invocación.

Cuando las llamas se extinguieron se pudo observar a danzo aún con vida pero en pésimas condiciones.

Después de cerrar la barrera volví a juntarme con Naruto recuperando mi seriedad anterior.

Sasuke y Naruto: este será tu fin escoria (y después de estas palabras Naruto le lanzo un futon rasen churiken combinándose con el enton de Sasuke (elemento llama) que acabo con la vida de danzo, pero Sasuke para asegurarse uso su amaterasu en el cuerpo de danzo convirtiéndolo en cenizas).

Naruto: lo logramos teme, Kakashi sensei se está encargando de los demás (después de que Sasuke cerro la entrada a la barrera, los 3 habíamos vuelto a la normalidad quitándonos las máscaras y los apodos)

Sasuke: estas seguro dobe? , porque si algo malo pasa a ti te hare responsable entiendes (mirándolo amenazadoramente)

Naruto: (con una gota en la cabeza y esa sonrisa zorruna que lo caracteriza) como ya terminamos aquí lo mejor será ponernos en marcha no crees.

Sasuke: (ante eso solo asentí) pero no se te olvida algo?

Naruto: que yo sepa no porque?

Sasuke: (ante su respuesta una venita le empezó a brotar de la sien) tenemos que retirar la barrera, como no lo notaste dobe).

Naruto: a quien le llamas dobe, teme

Sasuke: a ti estúpido, acaso se te ocurre a alguien más o es que usar tanto tu cerebro te paso factura?

Antes de que comenzara una pelea entre ambos Kakashi llego.

Kakashi: ya termine con los ambu raíz, es momento de retirar la barrera y dirigirnos hacia nuestra principal misión.

Sasuke y Kakashi retiraron las barreras y antes de que se fueran a su último viaje Sasuke se le acerco a Itachi y le entrego un pergamino para que se lo hiciera llegar a su padre para evitar más incidentes.

Naruto: llego el momento que tanto esperamos, están listos?

Sasuke: yo nací listo dobe.

Kakashi: en marcha

Y tras traspasar el portal los 3 al mismo tiempo, se llevaron una gran sorpresa, una sorpresa que nadie se esperaba llamada Sakura ******.

Continuara…

Que creen que los dejo tan sorprendidos?

Comenten sus opiniones y si quieren también pueden sugerir ideas para el próximo Capítulo.

Titulado: recuperando lo perdido, los últimos recuerdos.

que pasen una feliz navidad.


	11. recuperando lo perdido,últimos recuerdos

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si, disfruten.

Recuperando lo perdido, los últimos recuerdos

Cuando los 3 pasaron por el portal, prácticamente se quedaron mudos, ya que en vez de encontrarse con la supuesta batalla de ambos para impedir el sacrificio de Sakura se encontraron con la batalla que según veían eran entre los ninjas de konoha (incluyéndolos) contra los aliados de Orochimaru (incluyéndolo también).

Los tres se vieron sorprendidos, sobre todo a sí mismos, de los cuales se notaba el fuerte lazo que los unía y no pudieron evitar sonreír, incluso en aquella situación.

Sasuke: dobe….

Naruto: créeme teme, lo se….no podemos interferir, la batalla es de ellos, no de nosotros aunque suene raro dattebayo…

Kakashi: solo podemos confiar en la fuerza de nosotros mismos.

Sasuke: al menos, estamos juntos y en compañía de las personas que más queremos, eso es lo importante, lo que demuestra que nuestro viaje valió la pena….

Naruto: aunque es raro que hables tanto teme…., tienes razón…. valió la pena.

Kakashi: valió la pena, pero no pasara mucho antes de que lo olvidemos.

Ante eso Sasuke y Naruto recordaron la charla que tuvieron antes de viajar por primera vez…

-Flash back-

Mientras leían el pergamino los tres leyeron un fragmento que de cierto modo los alivio y por otro les hizo tener miedo.

Naruto: pero si esto es verdad nosotros….

Kakashi: (interrumpiendo al rubio) perderemos nuestros recuerdos de este futuro…

Sasuke: (continuando con lo que decía Kakashi) y serán reemplazados por los del otro futuro que creamos, además según lo que dice en el pergamino, es muy probable que desaparezcamos o nos fusionemos con nuestros otros yo.

Ante eso los tres se miraron y el primero en hablar fue Naruto (oh, que novedad):

Naruto: por mí no hay problema, si así revivimos a Sakura-chan *-*

Kakashi: por mí tampoco, suena divertido ^. ^

Sasuke: hmp….tampoco.

Naruto: bien, comencemos de una vez, Sasuke teme, Kakashi sensei, en marcha.+.+

Y los tres comenzaron su ya conocida aventura.

-fin del flash back-

Naruto: fue bueno mientras duro, pero lo será aún mejor así que no me arrepiento de nada y ustedes?

Kakashi: gracias a este viaje pude salvar a mis compañeros, con eso es suficiente para mí.

Sasuke: con este viaje pude salvarme de mi destino junto al clan Uchiha y pude vivir una buena vida junto a mi familia por lo que veo.

Después de terminar de decir lo que sentían observaron detenidamente a cada ninja pero específicamente a:

En el caso de Naruto: observo a : Sasuke, Sakura, a el mismo, a sus padres, sus maestros y algunas personas que creía muertas, como a jiraiya junto a yahiko, Konan y Nagato.(quienes se habían salvado por una carta que Naruto le había dejado sigilosamente a jiraiya el día en que lo vio ir de bar en bar explicándole varios detalles, si le creía o no eso era algo que el decidiría y por lo visto le creyó logrando sacar a sus tres primeros aprendices del camino hacia la oscuridad).

En el caso de Kakashi: veía a mis antiguos compañeros de equipo formando una combinación increíble, también observe a mis alumnos y en verdad me sentí orgulloso, aunque observar a Gai era algo que daba gracia, el sí que no cambio nada haciendo las ridiculeces de siempre frente a su enemigo.

Y por último el caso de Sasuke: en verdad me sorprendió ver al clan entero luchando junto a konoha, de verdad, por primera vez sentí que estaba en paz, después de mucho tiempo, observe a Itachi liderando junto a mi padre al clan entero y mirando orgullosos hacia mi dirección, en donde yo, el dobe y Sakura habíamos hecho uso de nuestras habilidades grupalmente acabando con casi todos nuestros enemigos con un solo ataque, me reí para mis adentros, si no me hubiera ido, me habría vuelto aun mas fuerte, mucho más que con Orochimaru, pero eso ya no importaba, porque habíamos conseguido estar en paz con nosotros mismos.

Y tras este último pensamiento los tres simultáneamente comenzaron a brillar, pasándoles miles de imágenes en sus mentes que a medida que pasaban se dieron cuenta de que su momento había llegado, lo último que alcanzaron a escuchar antes de desaparecer fue:

¡!EL EQUIPO SIETE JAMAS SE RINDE¡

Cuanta verdad expresada en tan pocas palabras, y ante ese penúltimo pensamiento y una sonrisa orgullosa en sus rostros desaparecieron pensando en una sola cosa: nos volveremos a ver.

Y así un nuevo futuro comenzó

Continuara…

Que les pareció, les advierto se viene el ultimo capitulo, hasta mañana, esperen con ansias que yo estaré igual, pero por sus comentarios *w*


	12. al final, esto es lo que cuenta

De la desaparición de nuestros personajes tras terminar con su viaje, ya han transcurrido 11 años, en este tiempo una nueva generación se dio portando en cada uno el espíritu de fuego en konoha, aunque en algunos más que otros como por ejemplo…..

¿?: No perdamos tiempo, me voy a volver más fuerte que cualquier otro ninja ya que me convertiré en la próxima hokage y todos en konoha respetaran a mi clan.

¿? : Sarada no entiendo que le ves al puesto de hokage, solo es un título sin valor alguno, lo único que te hacen hacer es firmar papeles y organizar las misiones, ocupando todo tu tiempo.

Sarada: te equivoca Boruto, ser hokage es mucho más que hacer simples papeleos, ser hokage significa proteger a tu aldea de todo peligro como si fuera tu propia familia, por eso mi sueño es convertirme en hokage algún día.

Boruto: como sea, para que me pediste que viniera…

Sarada: necesito tu ayuda para mi entrenamiento, me arias ese favor?

Boruto: por supuesto, solo espero que puedas seguirme el paso.

Sarada: hmp, dobe hablador, veremos quien estará en mejor estado. (Colocándose en posición de batalla).

Boruto: baka, jamás me alcanzaras (adoptando la misma posición) comencemos¡

Y ambos comenzaron su batalla, con tan solo 7 años ya eran reconocidos como los prodigios de su generación

-flash back-

para orgullo de sus padres desde pequeños que demostraron habilidades sobresalientes, pero tras conocerse con apenas unos meses debido a la cercana relación de sus padres, comenzaron a tener una rivalidad entre ellos que según sus madres, era heredada de sus padres, pero no a tales extremos como para destruir un campo de entrenamiento a sus apenas 4 años sorprendiendo a sus padres, quienes solo los pudieron tranquilizar tras comenzar con un enfrentamiento entre ambos ante la atenta mirada de sus hijos pero tras un increíble empate entre sus padres, su rivalidad creció aún más, aumentando el nivel de sus habilidades lo cual preocupo un poco a sus padres ya que no sabían cómo tranquilizar a sus hijos, pero un incidente les ayudo, ya que sin querer el padre de Boruto( el cual se aclarara quien es como con los demás) había dejado un plato de ramen en la mesa, y Boruto al verlo no se resistió y se comió el ramen maravillado, cuando su padre llego observo a su hijo pidiendo más mientras él se desvanecía ante ver el ultimo tazón de ramen que le quedaba vacío en la mesa, cuando su madre llego observo atónita junto a 3 acompañantes, a su esposo en un rincón haciendo círculos con el dedo y con un aura oscura saliendo de él, a su madre al observar a su esposo se le ocurrió algo para animarlo ,sin saber que sería la solución a sus problemas.

Boruto (peque): Sarada te reto a un due…/

Mama de Boruto: Naruto….traje ramen instantáneo…

Y como si hubiera dicho el mayor secreto divino, el rubio se levantó sin el aura oscura a su alrededor, pero antes de llegar….

Boruto (peque): sí, yo quiero ramen dattebasa!

Ante eso todos observaron sorprendidos al pequeño rubio, el cual por un simple ramen dejo de lado su enfrentamiento con Sarada, y ante lo ocurrido a los padres de Sarada se les ocurrió algo antes de que la pequeña hablara.

Mama de Sarada: mmm…..me pregunto dónde deje las bolas de arroz con tomate

Sarada: *.* en serio, yo quiero mama, en dónde están?

Y ante eso los padres de ambos niños sonrieron diciendo.

Con esto sobreviviremos ^w^

Y con esto Naruto uzumaki, Hinata uzumaki junto a Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Uchiha lograron controlar a sus hijos, las pesadillas de konoha.

-fin del flash back-

Después de haber transcurrido 3 horas ambos jóvenes se veían exhaustos pero seguían de pie, dispuestos a seguir con su entrenamiento pero…

Así que aquí estaban shannaroo….(sintiendo como unos nudillos crujían y haciéndoles recordar un dato muy importante), hoy era el día en que sus padres celebrarían su ascenso a genin debido a que ya dominaron cada jutsu y enseñanza de la academia a penas pasado un año de haber entrado, lo que ocasiono mucho orgullo de sus padres que para celebrar les iban a hacer una celebración pero como olvidaron presentarse en la academia para recibir las bandas ninja, seguramente su madre los vino a buscar lo que les ocasiono un escalofrió a ambos chicos.

-en otro lugar-

Naruto: aunque la historia la hayamos cambiado, Sakura-chan sigue siendo igual de sádica que antes, incluso diría que es mucho más sádica ahora que antes dattebayo

Sasuke: por mí no hay problema dobe, de hecho me gusta más así, así disfruto como te golpea por ser tan estúpido y no medir tus palabras.

Kakashi: concuerdo contigo Sasuke, (aunque Kakashi aclaro de inmediato lo que dijo ya que Sasuke lo estaba observando con una mirada asesina) concuerdo con que es entretenido ver a Sakura golpeando a Naruto (dijo con una gota en la cabeza, logrando que su muy celoso alumno volviera a la normalidad).

Naruto: sí que las cosas cambiaron no?

Sasuke: si, gracias a ese viaje es que pudimos enmendar las equivocaciones del pasado y construir un nuevo futuro.

Kakashi: aunque sigo sin entender cómo es que recordamos todo después de que la guerra terminara.

Naruto: yo no sé usted Kakashi-sensei, pero por mí que fueron nuestros deseos de recordar lo vivido lo que nos hizo recordar.

Sasuke: hmp, opino igual que el dobe.

Kakashi: pero según tengo entendido Sasuke, apenas recordaste y fuiste a buscar a Sakura, además, tú fuiste el más beneficiado ya que apenas recobraste la memoria y Sakura ya era tu novia, lo único que hiciste fue pedirle matrimonio y como si fuera un perrito a por una galleta acepto enseguida.

Sasuke: (a punto de defenderla) ella no es ninguna.../

Sakura que había alcanzado a escuchar lo de que era como una perrita y se le había formado una venita en la sien asustando a los dos niños que la acompañaban.

Sakura: bien Kakashi, tú mismo sentenciaste tu muerte (y tras la atemorizada mirada de su sensei lo dejo inconsciente con el alma saliéndose a través de su mascarilla por donde estaría su boca.

Sasuke: definitivamente, me gusta más esta Sakura (y sonrió burlonamente hacia Kakashi, del cual dudaba que siguiera vivo.

Cuando Sakura a regañadientes curo a Kakashi la ceremonia comenzó

Sarada Uchiha y Boruto Uzumaki acérquense por favor

Y tras recibir las bandas que los describían como ninjas de konoha los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, luego de que la celebración se terminara los 7 se reunieron.

Sakura: me pregunto si esta rivalidad será genética (observando a Boruto y a Sarada insultarse mutuamente)

Hinata: ojala que no o no podremos soportar lo que se nos vendrá

Naruto-Sasuke: porque lo dicen?

Sakura y Hinata: porque si esto se hereda tendremos a otro cuartito igualitos a nuestros hijos.

Sasuke-Naruto: eso quiere decir que…..

Sakura y Hinata: estamos embarazadas de mellizos ^.^

Sasuke: (fue y abrazo a Sakura) cuanto tienes? *.*

Sakura: 3 meses ^.^

Sasuke: ojala y se parezcan a ti *.*

Naruto: NOOO¡, por dios no, no quiero a otras Sakura-chan con fuerza monstruosa pasearse por ahí, prefiero mil veces a que se parezcan al teme, ni hablar los hijos que tendremos con hinatita-chan serán unos angelitos igualitos a su padre. ^.^

Sasuke: serás dobe, ojala que tus hijos no se parezcan a ti o sufrirán por de por vida por su pobre herencia, crecerán traumados con solo verse en un espejo.

Hinata: creo que mis hijos nacerán sin padre ToT.

Justo cuando Hinata dijo eso, Sakura quien se había quedado callada levanto la mirada, enseñándole a Naruto una mirada llena de instintos asesinos.

Sakura: Naruto….(con voz tétrica haciendo tragar grueso al rubio)! COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO DE MIS HIJOS, MEJOR PREOCUPATE DE LA SALUD MENTAL DE LOS TUYOS¡

SHANNAROOO, y Naruto quedo estampado en la muralla viendo varios angelitos de hinatas a su alrededor.

Después de aquello la vida de nuestros personajes principales término felizmente para ellos, observando a sus hijos crecer, pero para desgracia de los padres sus hijos al igual que sus hermanos mayores, apenas verse y comenzaron a pelear.

Los hijos de Sakura y Sasuke resultaron ser 2 varones llamados:

Itachi, que fue el que nació primero que al igual que su padre tenía el cabello y los ojos ónix pero, tenía unos mechones de color vino en los mechones de al lado de su cara, Daisuke el cual nació con el cabello negro al igual que Sasuke pero con unos mechones rosa, dándole a sus ojos jade un toque hipnótico, pero lo que dejo a ambos adultos sorprendidos fue ver a sus dos hijos con su línea sucesoria activada apenas haber nacido pero con una variación en el centro con forma de rombo a lo cual ambos padres atribuyeron al sello byakugo no in de Sakura, que tras varios análisis, se dieron cuenta de que el mismo rombo que estaba presente en el sharingan de sus hijos, protegía sus pupilas evitando que futuramente su vista no presentara problemas con el uso excesivo del sharingan aliviándolos por ese detalle.

Lo del sharingan solo la familia de Sasuke y la familia de Naruto lo sabían, debido a los peligros que corrían los pequeños por los que buscaban el poder de su sharingan, tras el apoyo que Mikoto ,Fugaku e Itachi le brindaron con los pequeños se sintieron más aliviados y continuaron normalmente, a excepción de que de vez en cuando tenían que estar pendientes de que sus pequeños no metieran a los hijos del dobe en un genjutsu, ya que una vez ocurrió por accidente y gracias al cielo que el sharingan de ellos aún era muy débil, por lo cual el genjutsu se desvaneció después de una hora, y todo continuo normal, aunque los hijos del dobe también habían salido algo raros.

Los hijos de Hinata y Naruto fueron un niño y una niña.

La primera fue la niña a la cual llamaron Himawari, al igual que su hermano mayor tenía dos bigotes en su cara, según Sasuke ella se había salvado ya que se parecía más a Hinata que a Naruto por el pelo logrando fastidiarlo en el proceso, el segundo en nacer fue Minato, que por milagro según Sasuke, no se parecía en nada al rubio debido a sus ojos perla, que no tenía bigotes y cabello verde con mechones rojos, los cuales llamaron la atención de todos debido al color del pelo que tenía, pero lo que también les llamo la atención fue que en Himawari y en Minato habitaba un chacra diferente al de ellos, y tras averiguar gracias a Kurama que sus hijos habían desarrollado 1 biju cada uno, de un zorro como Kurama solo que estos iban creciendo junto a sus hijos, Naruto apenas y se lo pudo creer y tras escuchar de Kurama que su chacra al estar combinado con el de Naruto, al mezclarse con el de Hinata el chacra del kyubi al no ser compatible con el de Hinata fue tomando la forma de su yo original solo que con unas variaciones.

En el caso de Himawari su zorro era hembra y era totalmente albina con los ojos azules.

Con Minato su zorro macho y era azul lo que llamo aún más la atención de Naruto y el kyubi.

Cuando fue pasando el tiempo y sus hijos pequeños se convirtieron en genin antes de tiempo como sus hermanos, ellos comenzaron a tener control y conocimiento de sus habilidades convirtiéndose mas adelante en los guardianes de la aldea, Sarada quien tras mucho esfuerzo logro cumplir su sueño, ahora dirigía a los guardianes de la aldea, que según ella no tardarían en armar un escándalo como siempre debido a la rivalidad que se tenían.

Ella contra toda racionalidad se había casado con ni más ni menos que con su rival, Boruto uzumaki con quien tenían una hija llamada mito (en honor a la esposa del primer hokage)

La cual poseía el rinnegan desde su nacimiento pero utilizándolo solo cuando era necesario, Sarada se sentía orgullosa de su hija, que además del rinnegan tenía a un biju en su interior llamada suma la cual fue creada por ella misma tras separar una parte de Kurama en su interior con ayuda de su rinnegan dándole vida a esa criatura que le era fiel en todo.

Con cada decisión un camino comienza pero cuando tienes la oportunidad de volver a elegir otra decisión, correrías el riesgo de cambiar el camino?

Gracias por leer el fanfic, ojala les haya gustado, en cuando a los hijos de Sasuke y Sakura, y a la vez de Naruto y Hinata, me los había planteado desde hace mucho aunque con algunas otras cualidades que preferí no agregar.

Que les pareció este fanfic?

Sin más me retiro y espero sus opiniones sobre los hijos de nuestros protagonistas.

Sobre todo el de Minato *-^


	13. comentario del autor

Espero que les haya gustado mi primer fanfic, les pido que comentes sus opiniones sean buenas o malas, y me gustaría que me dieran referencias sobre el nuevo fanfic que escribiré sobre que Sakura era una Uchiha(ysenju pero mantenido en secreto).

Espero sus reviews *w*

y que tengan un feliz año nuevo.


End file.
